Rune Factory: The Fight
by shadowless15
Summary: Ever since Kyle moved in to town, he and Jake have been trying to win Cecilia's heart. But it ended when Cecilia agreed to marry Kyle. The fight has ended. Or has it?
1. Chapter 1

The Fight

(Kyle's Pov)

"*Yawn* what a great night of sleep" I thought as I sat up in my bed

"Hm, I wonder what I have to do today?"

As I climbed out of bed I walked over to my calendar to see that today was the dance festival.

"Oh yeah, today is the day I was going to propose to Cecilia."

I ran over to my desk and grabbed the stone that we went looking for a week ago by the ruins in the west. As I held the stone I thought of all the fun times we had together and I much I loved her. Words alone cannot describe my love for Cecilia, how I want to be with her for the rest of my life and how I want to make her happy.

"I hope she'll say yes." I thought to myself.

I quickly got ready for the day and headed out to the square where the festival was being held. Hopefully I can find Cecilia quickly. I'm so nervous I might throw up if people are watching me propose to her.

As I walked into the square I started to look around for her when I remembered that every holiday she, Mana, and Alicia hung out just north of the square. I headed up there to find the three of them talking to each other.

"Okay Kyle you can do this, just go up and ask her for a dance."

I felt extremely nervous as I walked up to her. When I got up close I took a deep breath before going to ask her for a dance.

"Cecilia" I said as I finally got my courage up.

"Kyle" she said smiling at me "What brings you here?"

"I came to ask you for a dance my princess." I said smiling while holding out a hand for her.

She blushed and giggled while taking my hand as I lead her to the square where others were dancing. As I walked with her I didn't notice the jealous looks that Mana and Alicia were giving. When we got there we heard a slow song start playing. We soon got in our dance position and started dancing together.

"Jeez Cecilia, I didn't know you could dance." I said, looking her in the eye.

"Back in my hometown we had festivals that were like this so it was easy for me to pick up on dancing." She replied back to me, also looking me in the eye.

We danced in our own little world, ignoring everyone and everything around us. We didn't care if everyone was watching all we wanted to do was to be with each other. As we heard the music end I knew that it was now time to ask the question to her.

"Cecilia" I said.

"What is it Kyle?" she said looking at me confused.

When I got down on one knee I heard her and everyone else around me gasp.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she cried out before pulling me into a hug.

Everyone started to clap for us except for Jake who came over and pulled me off.

"YOU FILTHY HUMAN" he spat out at me, "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM CECILIA!"

"Jake you can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Oh yeah, watch me human."

After he said that I didn't see his fist coming towards me until it hit me in the right eye. I ended up on my back with my eye killing me. I knew from taking that hit it would swell. The next thing I knew Jake was getting on top of me in a full mount and trying to punch me in the face. I was able to keep my hands up and he didn't get any punches in. I knew that Jake wouldn't stop until he was tired or I was dead, so I locked my legs around his and rolled so that I was on top. As soon as I was on top I got off of him and quickly stepped back before he could get me on the ground again.

"Hahahaha." he said while getting up, "Look at the human running with his tail between his legs."

"This is pointless Jake; I mean there is no reason for us to fight."

"Of course there is! Only someone who can protect Cecilia can marry her!"

"She isn't a trophy Jake. She can love who she wants"

"Natalie" I said as I turned away from Jake to look at her, "do you have some ice at your office for my eye?"

"Of course, let's go get you treated." She replied back to me.

I turned to Cecilia and gave her a quick peck on the lips and said that I'd see her after I got ice for my eye. Unfortunately I didn't notice that Jake had already drawn his sword and had charged at me, yelling my name. When I turned around I saw Jake coming in for the kill. The next thing I know I see Jake's father, Egan, standing there with his own sword blocking Jake's attack.

"Enough is enough Jake." He said to his son.

"No, this human stole Cecilia away from me!"

"Jake she has already decided, just let it go."

"Never!"

Egan let his sword release from the block and then sheathed his sword. When he was done he turned to me and said:

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior Kyle; I hope that you will forgive us" he said.

"Don't worry about it Egan and besides it's a festival we should be having a good time not fighting each other. Anyway I'd like to stay and chat but my eye is killing me and I'd like to get some ice for it."

I quickly walked off with Natalie to her office to get the ice and once I had it I quickly returned to the festival. Cecilia was glad to see that I was okay but she was still mad at Jake for what he did to me. We stayed in the square and danced a few more times when my eye wasn't hurting. As the day started to end I took Cecilia to the docks where we could watch the sunset.

"Kyle, I'm really sorry for what Jake did to you." She said, lightly touching my bruised eye.

"It's alright, besides Egan will take care of the problem. I'm sure it won't happen again."

"But still…"

"Hey" I said interrupting her, "I'm still alive and I'm alright. The first thing I want to do real soon is marry the beautiful girl in front of me."

I saw Cecilia's cheeks turn a dark red as she turned away from me completely embarrassed.

"Besides it's going to be great once we're married."

Cecilia looked back at me and kissed me. I kissed her back with all the love I had for her.

"I love you Kyle."

"I love you too, Cecilia."

Soon the sun had set and we had headed back to our homes. As I lay in my bed I thought of the family we would have. A boy to help me with the farm, monsters, and harvest. Then a girl that could help Cecilia out. As sleep came to take me I found myself smiling at the thoughts of our soon-to-be-family.

"Good night Cecilia. I love you" I said aloud before falling asleep.

When I awoke in the morning I got dressed and went out to my farm. I was lucky that all I had to was harvest a few things and I would be good to go. When I finished I went to check the requests board to see if anyone needed help. Douglas had a request, well actually more of a note directed to me telling me congratulations on the engagement and that I could steal his daughter away from him anymore. I kept looking when I noticed there was a request from Jake for someone to talk to. I took the request thinking I could clear things up with him. However Jake had different plans for me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fight

(Kyle's Pov)

I went over to Tanya's workshop to talk to Jake about the whole engagement thing with him and to see if he would come to our wedding. When I walked in the shop I saw Jake working on the forge.

"Jake, I'm here to talk about the request you posted." I said to him.

"Meet me at the old ship out on Blessia Island." He said back to me coldly.

"Why there?" I asked, completely confused.

"Just meet me there at noon." He replied before going back to his work.

I walked out of the shop feeling confused about why he would want me to meet him at Blessia Island but I soon discarded the confusion and decided to visit Cecilia. I started walking to the De Sainte-Coquille mansion where she was working at. As I was walking to the mansion, a lot of people were telling me congratulations and Mana even gave me some flowers to give to Cecilia. I told them my thanks and continued on my way. When I got to the mansion I knocked on the door hoping that Cecilia would answer, but instead Max had answered the door.

"Hello Kyle." He said kindly, "What brings you here today?"

"I came by to give these to Cecilia." I replied back to him while showing the flowers.

"Come on in," He said opening the door for me, "she's in the kitchen preparing our lunch for us."

"Thanks." I said before walking off into the kitchen.

When I got into the kitchen I could see Cecilia cooking some rice for Herman. The second I saw her leave to grab some plates for the rest of the food; I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" I said playfully.

"Hm, let me see, Max?" she replied back playfully as well.

"Aw, I'm hurt that you don't recognize me Cecilia." I said turning her around and giving her a quick kiss.

"Well I think that I have amnesia and I need someone to help me." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I can help you," I said wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me, "but it will have to wait until you're finish working."

"I can't wait." She said whispering that into my ear.

"Here," I said pulling my arm up to show her the flowers, "I brought these for you."

"Wow, they're so beautiful." She told me while taking the flowers from my hand.

"Some beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl." I told her.

Cecilia just blushed at what I had told her.

"You do know that you're getting really good at making me blush all the time." She said once her cheeks had returned back to normal.

"Well I like to think of it as a gift. Anyway I have to hurry and get ready because I'm going to talk to Jake.

"Just be careful Kyle." She said with a lot of worry.

"Don't worry I'm just going to clear things up with Jake. Hopefully I can get him to come to our wedding." I said as I walked towards the front door with Cecilia.

"Alright," she said while getting the door for me, "I'll see you later tonight okay?"

"Okay." I said to her before walking to the docks and getting on a ship to sail me to Blessia Island.

While sailing on the ship my mind drifted off to why Jake wanted me to come to the island. Maybe it's so that nobody would see him apologizing to me. He always did have pride issues. Soon the boat was at the dock and I secured it so that it wouldn't drift out to sea. I quickly walked through the trees to my destination. When I got to the ship I walked up the plank so I was on the deck of the ship. There in the middle of the deck was Jake, who had his back turned to me.

"About time you got here, human." He said, not turning around.

'So what did you want to talk about." I said cautiously.

"Talk? Who said anything about talking." He replied back.

"But I thought that you wanted to talk to me about what happened during the dance festival."

"Hahahaha." He said turning around to face me. "You really are an idiot. I didn't want to talk about that. I want to kill you!"

"Why would you want to kill me?" I said stepping away from him, "I haven't given you a reason to kill me."

"THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!" He spat out, "EVER SINCE CECILIA CAME HERE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO MARRY HER. YOU KNOW WHY! BECAUSE WE'RE HYBRIDS, WE DESERVE EACH OTHER TO MAKE A FULL BLOODED ELF! SHE DOESN'T NEED A FILTHY HUMAN WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO PROTECT HER."

"Jake, just like your father said, she's already decided. Why can't you accept that we love each other? Can't you just be happy for her?" I said trying to calm him down.

"Accept it? ACCEPT IT! WHY SHOULD I ACCEPT IT! SHE WAS WITH ME FIRST BEFORE YOU STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Jake I didn't steal her; she just chose who she wanted to be with for the rest of her life."

"THAT'S IT; I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU HUMAN!" He roared at me.

"What do you mean by that Jake" I said, watching him carefully.

"YOU SHALL DIE BY MY HANDS HUMAN!"

As soon as Jake had said those words he drew his sword and charged at me. I hadn't realized it until now, but Jake had killed those monsters on the way here knowing that I wouldn't bring a weapon with me. He knew what I would and wouldn't do. And now there is nothing I can do to snap him out of it or to defend myself with. Is this the end for me?

"Cecilia." I thought before I saw Jake's sword coming at me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Fight 3

** Hey everyone, I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I want to say I'm sorry about that. I'm just finishing up school and work has kept me busy so I couldn't find the time to update. But since the summers coming up I'll have more time to update and post new stories. Also if you have some idea's for stories sent them to me. Depending on what it is I may be able to write it. If it something I don't have a clue on what it's about then I'm sorry. Anyway that enough talking, here's the next chapter in **_**The Fight**_**.**

(Kyle's Pov)

"Cecilia." I thought as I saw Jake's sword coming in to kill me.

(Cecilia's Pov"

"Kyle, if there is anyone who can help Jake through this, it's you." I thought to myself as I took a small break after serving lunch to the De Saint-Coquille family. "No matter how hard it seems, you can't give up."

(Kyle's Pov)

"_No matter how hard it seems, you can't give up._" I heard those words in my head. I didn't know where those words came from but I can't give up and let Jake kill me.

Just as Jake's blade came down, I rolled out of the way before he could finish me off. There's no way I'm going to stand here and let him kill me.

"What!" he yelled, "How did you evade that attack? You practically gave up!"

"There's no way I'm giving up!" I yelled back to him.

"We'll see about that human!" He spat out.

I knew that as long as Jake had a weapon and I didn't, he would have the advantage. I had to find a sword or anything to help me. Maybe if I can get down into the ship I could find a weapon. Alright time to put some distance between us.

I started running towards the metal barriers on the ship and was glad to find that one of them still opened. I quickly jumped in and began running in any direction, hoping to find a weapon.

"Get back here human!" Jake yelled from above.

"Catch me if you can _elf_." I said, mocking him.

"THAT'S IT; I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!" He yelled out at me, finally getting inside the ship.

I ran faster as I heard his footsteps right behind me. I quickly turned into a random room and slammed the door shut and locked it before he could get in. To my relief, right on the table was a sword. Unfortunately it was old and had rust on most of the blade. I quickly grabbed the sword and started looking for another way out. I could now hear Jake slamming on the door, trying to break through to get to me. As I continued looking for a way out, I noticed an opening that I couldn't see before until I was further into the room. The opening was big enough for me to get through and I could see a rope that I could use to get out of here. Hopefully it will lead me to the deck and I can get out of here and back to the town. After hearing the door snap a little, I ran over to the rope and made sure that it was stable and could hold me. I made sure that the blade wasn't pointed towards me because this was going to be hard to climb without a scabbard for my sword.

I started to climb very carefully and found that if I stabbed the sword into the ship while holding on the rope and using my feet to walk on the side made it easier for me to get on the top. Soon I was at the top of the ship and I started running to the exit, but I quickly stopped dead in my tracks only to find a sword at my neck.

"Jake!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Happy to see me?" He said with a creepy smile.

"How did you get up here so fast!" I asked him hoping to buy time to find a way out of this.

"Oh, I just retraced my steps and waited for you to appear." He said, still smiling, "You didn't think I would leave the exit unguarded, did you?"

"Well…." I started to say.

"The time for talk is over." He said trying to slit my throat.

I quickly threw my sword upwards, letting it collide with Jake's and arching my back as far as I could so if he did thrust his sword, he couldn't hit me.

As soon as I was in that position I ducked under our swords, still making sure mine was blocking his, and stood up holding my blade against his in a lock. We stood there for what felt like hours, trying to overpower the other. As we started walking in a circle, still trying to break through the hold, I noticed from the corner of my eye some ropes that lead to the observation deck. If I could climb up there, while cutting some ropes and have Jake follow me, I could easily get down on the other side and threaten to leave him up there unless he calms down. It's worth a shot. Here we go!

I broke the hold and quickly jumped up on the ledge to grab the rope. As soon as I was up I cut some of the ropes and then threw my sword over to the other side of the ship and then started to climb up.

"HEY, WE'RE NOT FINISHED HERE!" Jake yelled, now climbing up the ledge where I once was.

Jake grabbed the ropes and was about ready to climb when he thought of an even better idea. He took his sword and started cutting the rest of the ropes.

"Jake, what are you doing!" I yelled down to him.

"Making you come to me, human." He said evilly.

As Jake continued to cut the ropes, I noticed something that I hadn't before. The pole that held the deck up had been slightly damaged and that you could see the damage if you were standing where Jake and I had just been. If Jake cut one set of ropes, the whole thing would come crashing down.

"Jake, you have to stop cutting the rope." I said with fear in my voice.

He didn't listen and as he cut the last rope I felt the whole pole shaking. I soon saw that it was tipping off balance as well. I climbed up to the deck and held on for dear life. As I saw the whole thing fall to the main deck I could only hoped that I would live though this whole nightmare.

When I came to I realized a few things. One: that I was still alive and nothing was broken, two: that Jake must've thought I died from the crash, three: it was sunset and that meant I was out for a few hours, and four: I could get the wood that was on me off and get the heck out of here.

Now all I have to do is just get off of this island. Hopefully Jake didn't destroy my ship when he left.

As I was about to get up I heard loud footsteps coming towards me. To my horror, it was Jake, who already had his sword drawn and he was looking at me with an amused look in his eyes.

"You put up a good fight, but in the end it was useless." He said still walking towards me.

"Jake don't do this." I said.

"Why should I stop this, when I can finally have Cecilia?" He replied back.

"Because she wouldn't want you to do this." I said.

"I already told you the time for talk was Ugh."

I watched in horror as I saw Jake's whole body buckle and that an arrow was sticking right out of his neck. When I looked behind him I saw three orcs. One had an arrow the other two had swords. There were looking happy with their kill.

Now I was angry. Not at Jake but at these orcs who wanted to make a meal out of us. As I looked at Jake's lifeless body I kept thinking of all the times I had tried to be friends with him. Even though he didn't consider me his friend, I did. Everyone in the whole town is my friend and family to me. And right now I was going to avenge Jake.

Out of angry I jumped out of the wood and grabbed Jake's sword and held it in my left hand, while I grabbed my sword, which was lying on the floor almost next to Jake, in my right hand. Only problem was that the fall destroyed all the rusty parts and the sword was pretty much a dagger now.

I charged at the orcs, managing to kill the archer out of surprise and started to attack the other two. I blocked one of the orcs swords and managed to make its arm fling to the side, leaving it opened for the kill. I quickly stabbed it with my broken sword, ending its life. I turned to the other one and threw my broken sword at it like a throwing knife. I was lucky it hit the orc right between the eyes, because at this point I was extremely exhausted.

It was over. The fight that Jake and I went through was over. Even though I didn't want to do this, there was nothing I could've done. I tried many things even before proposing to Cecilia to be friends with Jake but none worked at all. I walked over to Jake's body and put his sword in his scabbard. Once finished I picked him up bridal style and laid my sword gentle on him. I walked back to my ship and laid Jake on the floor. I soon grabbed the sails and started heading for home. If I was lucky I would arrive at nightfall.

When I got back to town, I carried Jake to the town's Inn. When I got there Egan and Cecilia were shocked to see me. Mainly because I had taken a few hit here and there. I asked Egan where Jake's room was so I could lay him on his bed before telling them what happened.

After I had finished my story of what happened both Egan and Cecilia were shocked and sad at what Jake had done. Though Egan was sadder about what happened to Jake. Soon after we discussed about his funeral and what we should do. We all came to the conclusion to bury him right by the entrance to the pond. Once we finished up, Cecilia patched me up and Egan made me a hot meal to eat. I said my thanks and prepared to leave, but not before grabbing Jake's sword.

"Kyle." Cecilia said stopping me before I left.

"What is it Cecilia?" I said.

"What do we do now, and how do we tell the whole town about this?" She asked.

"We tell the town what happened and we try to look past that and remember Jake for all of the good things he did. As for what we do now, we look to the future. It does us no good to dwell on the past. It's ok for us to remember what happened here today, but not to make this too much of a big deal that we don't learn from it." I replied back.

Cecilia hugged me and as I held her I could only wonder what the future now held in store for the both of us.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

(Kyle's Pov)

6 years now. That's how long it's been since Jake's death. During that time there has been a lot of changes. A week after the whole incident Cecilia and I had our wedding. It was a great day for the both of us and later that year there were also a lot more weddings as well. During the first year of our marriage Cecilia was soon pregnant. I think of because what happened on our wedding night.

*Flashback*

(Kyle's Pov)

As I was carrying Cecilia back to our home, I thought of how great the after party was. I still can't believe Max drank all that alcohol. Max for crying out loud, and I thought Tanya would have drank that much. Poor guy, he's going to have a rough morning tomorrow.

When Cecilia and I got home, I took her up to our bedroom. Mostly because I was tired form the party, but Cecilia had other plans for me. I was lying in bed with my eyes closed when Cecilia came in.

"Oh Kyle." I heard her say to me suggestively.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at her and when I did I felt my jaw drop.

There standing by the door was Cecilia wearing a nightgown that really showed off her figure. I swear I was about to have a nosebleed just from looking at her.

Cecilia walked over to our bed and crawled in next to me. The next thing I know she's cuddling up right next to me, as well as doing a few other things. By this point I couldn't even say a word.

"Kyle" Cecilia said, climbing on top of me while tugging at my pants, "I'm ready for my wedding gift."

It took me a minute to figure out what she was talking about but I soon caught on.

"As you wish my princess." I said while rolling her over and claiming dominance.

*Flashback End*

Well soon after the 9 months had passed by and our son Jake was born. Jake looked like the splitting image of me just without the bandana. I'm also making him one to wear when he's older even though Cecilia won't let me. Another thing was that Cecilia wanted to name him Aaron but I told her we should name him Jake. She seemed happy with that.

When Jake had turned two, Cecilia and I decided to give him some siblings and soon we had a girl named Aria. It was funny how both our kids looked like me. But we were a happy family. Cecilia's trying to talk me into having a third child. But it will have to wait because we were going on a family picnic.

I was walking down to the cherry blossom trees right next to where the school was being built. I was glad that some of the trees were still there. As we were walking down to meet Cecilia, Jake asked some questions that he thought were interesting.

"Dad, why are you carrying those swords?" Jake asked.

In my hands were the swords that Jake and I fought with all those years ago. Only I had reformed the sword that I had found so it wasn't broken and made sure Jake's was in good condition as well.

"I'm going to give them back to an old friend of mine." I told him. "We also named you after him."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Jake said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yep and I'm going to give them back to him." I replied.

"Will I ever get to meet him?" Jake said in a hopeful voice.

"Maybe one day." I said.

As we got closer to the school, Aria suddenly got excited.

"Look there's mommy!" She said excitedly, "Come on big brother let's go see mommy!"

As I watched Aria try to drag Jake I soon turned and walked next to the grave where Jake was buried. I then stabbed both swords into the ground by the edges of the grave and then put my hand on the top of his grave.

"Rest in peace Jake." I said.

"Daddy, hurry up so we can eat!" Aria yelled out to me, "I'm really hungry right now!"

I walked over to my family and we had a nice picnic. Cecilia had made a ton of food for us and right now I wanted to eat all of it. It was a great picnic and nothing bad happened unless you count Jake putting some food in Aria's hair. After we had finished our meal it had gotten a bit later in the day. The clouds had covered the sun up a bit and there was a cool breeze. It was perfect weather to take a nap. I had laid my back against a tree and closed my eyes.

"Kyle let's head back home so the kids can take a nap." Cecilia said.

"Let's take a nap here. The workers aren't here and we aren't in the way." I said.

"Please mommy, can we sleep here?" Aria asked before yawning.

"Ok." Cecilia said, sighing.

As Cecilia cuddled into me I noticed that Aria had done the same to Jake. Cecilia noticed this and giggled at how cute they were.

Soon I saw my family fall asleep one by one and when they did I looked over to Jake's grave.

"Don't worry Jake, I will watch over them for you." I thought to myself.

With that said I closed my eyes and soon sleep over took me.


End file.
